rangerhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudy and his stupid red car I wanna smash into a million pieces...
grrrrr...ok that is what this page was originally called in my head haha. This page is a BASH page about the stupidiest guy that i hate. Rudy. -_- I first met him, I dont have the date but i remember i went over to give Jyeer something, and Margraet said, "Oh hey Stefanie! Jyeer Steffie is here she can play with you now!" and i said, "What? I WILL but...I actually just came here to give him something...but i can stay!" i said. she said. "Oh thanks Stefanie! This is my friend Rudy, I have not seen him in 15 years!" "Oh wow! Nice to meet you!" I said. He seemed okay i guess...then they went downstairs while me and Jyeer played. After they were done hanging out and he left...she said they were kissing and stuff and she thinks he is cute. I said, "Good for you!" and I was happy for her. Then...after while...he came around more and more...oh and by the way the first time i watched Jyeer when i met Rudy, he gave me 20 dollars for watching him! Sadly if it was not for that 20 dollars, i don't know if i would have gotten the Taylor Swift RED new CD! o: Then i told my mom the story and she said she thinks he gives her money, and she repays him with...effen. >:/ I HATE to think that stupid bastard is using her..."Oh! I give you money and you gimme your vagina!" >: >:( >:( >:( I HATE IT! I REALLY REALLY hate him now! We have a "Rudy's Car Wash" and I can't even look at THAT the same!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH OMG every time i see his stupid red car there, well the weird thing is he parks it on OUR side of the street then walks accross the street to Margarets. Recently Margaret told me she does not have a man. So then...what IS he??? >:( See why I hate him now? And another time I was over there when he was, and he had ALL his clothes on, yet Margaret was in her bathrobe?? >:( AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ha! I caught the bastard trying to find her!! (2-18-13) IMG 3451.JPG|The 1st pic I took...he parks on OUR side of the street then walks over to hers -_- IMG 3452.JPG|He left in the BLINK of an eye...then all of a sudden her Jeep was out in the open again o: IMG 3453.JPG|his stupid car sitting out my window IMG 3454.JPG|you can kinda see his face in the car-_- IMG 3458.JPG|"Hello? Maragert are you home??" IMG 3460.JPG|"hmmm...." IMG 3459.JPG|"boy is it cold out!!" IMG 3462.JPG|"oh i guess i need tio check my phone" IMG 3461.JPG|"oops! not time yet!" IMG 3463.JPG|"is that a bird over there?" IMG 3464.JPG|"oops! I guess i better brush off anything suspicious off my pants!" IMG 3465.JPG|"i think the bird is still looking at me!" IMG 3466.JPG|"Guess i better call her..." IMG 3467.JPG|"yo babe! you gonne be home?" Me: DAMN IT WHY DID THAT CAR NOT HIT HIM! >:) IMG 3468.JPG|"Guess i will have to come back later..." IMG 3471.JPG|How it SHOULLD be..a few hours later Al (her ex) is over! :D MALFONZO! :p (yes thats him getting into the car) Category:Stefanie's Pages